1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a six-primary solid state illuminator, and in particular to a stereoscopic six-primary solid state illuminator
2. Description of the Related Art
By exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display device provides two slightly different images to the respective left and right eyes of an observer so as to generate a stereoscopic image. There are several methods of providing the different images, and in general stereoscopic display technologies include polarization 3D technology, anaglyphic 3D technology, and wavelength multiplexing 3D technology.
The stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology generates a stereoscopic image by providing images with different wavelength ranges to observers. The general color display device produces various colors in the color space by mixing the additive primary colors, i.e. red (R), green (G), and blue (B). Therefore, the stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology can produce left-eye images with a set of primary colors R1, G1, and B1, and right-eye images with the other set of primary colors R2, G2, and B2, respectively.
A conventional stereoscopic display device with the wavelength multiplexing technology produces two sets of three primary colors by using two light sources which not only enlarge the size of the device, but also cause an alignment problem between two sets of images. Therefore, the industry is constantly striving to ameliorate the aforementioned disadvantages when the size of the stereoscopic display device is reduced.